Zanatale
|date = April 2, 2016 |website = Quotev (Book 1) Wattpad (Book 2) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Hiatus/Discontinued |creator = Zana B. Sparrows |writer = Zana B. Sparrows |artist = Fans}} Zanatale is a self-insert AU (note: self-insert AU is used differently than the AU Wiki's definition here) by Zana B. Sparrows. Zanatale takes place while Frisk is in the Underground, unable to break the barrier, thus forcing her to stay in the Underground. The main characters of the first book, "When Two Souls Meet", is yourself, seeing as it's a self-insert AU, Sans, Frisk, Papyrus, and Toriel, with there being somewhat frequent appearances by Mettaton, Alphys, Undyne, and many of the other characters that appear in the Undertale game. The main characters for the second book, "When Two Fates Intertwine", are relatively the same, with the additional character Gaster, who tells the Reader that there is a way to break the Barrier without seven souls. There are multiple books that Zana has made referring to this AU, including two Reader x Sans books. The Reader is revealed to be Frisk's sister in the first books prologue, after some brief information where the Reader is extremely worried about where Frisk had disappeared off to, only knowing that she had gone to Mt. Ebott and has been missing for two days, extremely close to her twelfth birthday. The Reader decides to go after her if she hasn't returned by noon that day. Sans is introduced into the story after the Reader falls into the Underground. He is severely depressed, certain that Frisk will reset the timeline once again. He meets the Reader while he is in his room, with her stopping in front of his door, asking if he needs anyone to talk to. She claims that she can tell that he is upset, and tries to talk to him, before giving up and leaving. Characters Added Characters The Reader The Reader is Frisk's sister who goes after her when she doesn't return. Even though she is a self-insert character, she is revealed to be a very shy person that loves anime, writing stories, and playing piano. Later she begins to date Sans. Undertale Characters Frisk Frisk is the younger sister of the Reader, and has only been in the Underground - this timeline anyway - for two day when her sister comes down. Frisk is said to be "squinty-eyed, blue and purple clad" and "boot-wearing". The Reader claims that the most likely reason that Frisk squints her eyes is that when she opens them fully, she can use them as a swaying tactic. It is also stated that Frisk is mute and speaks either with sign language or by writing on a whiteboard. Sans Sans is a skeleton and brother to Papyrus, and a son to W.D. Gaster, though he can't remember. Later he starts dating the Reader. He is still characterized by his blue hoodie, slippers, shorts and careless smile, though he can't really frown. He is severely depressed at the beginning of the book, convinced that Frisk will reset again. This is later changed due to him realizing that Frisk was most likely resetting to try and get back to her sister. Papyrus Papyrus is a skeleton and brother to Sans, and a son to W.D. Gaster, though he can't remember. He is still his extremely happy and over-enthusiastic self, and is considered very innocent in the books. He wears his iconic outfit still, but is told to be at least seven feet tall or higher. Toriel Toriel is the adoptive mother of Frisk and the Reader, as well as the ex-wife of Asgore. She has a motherly domineer, and is very caring when the Reader falls down, promising a room for her when renovations are complete. ��︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎✌︎��︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ��︎��︎��︎��︎ ☝︎✌︎��︎❄︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎��︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎✌︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ��︎✌︎☠︎��︎ ✌︎☠︎��︎ ��✌︎��✡︎☼︎��︎��︎��︎ ❄︎☟︎⚐︎��︎☝︎☟︎ ☠︎☜︎✋︎❄︎☟︎☜︎☼︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎��︎ ☼︎☜︎��︎☜︎��︎��︎☜︎☼︎ ☟︎✋︎��︎��︎ ☟︎☜︎ ✋︎��︎ ☺��︎��︎❄︎ ✌︎ ��︎��✋☼︎✋︎❄︎ ��︎⚐︎��︎❄︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ❄︎✋︎��︎☜︎��︎ ��︎��︎❄︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☼︎☜︎✌︎��︎☜︎☼︎ ✋︎��︎ ✌︎��︎☹︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ��︎��︎��︎��︎⚐︎☠︎ ☟︎✋︎��︎ ��︎��︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ⚐︎☠︎☹︎✡︎ ✌︎ ☞︎☼︎✌︎��︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ☟︎✋︎��︎ ��︎⚐︎��︎☹︎��︎ ✌︎☹︎☹︎⚐︎��︎✋︎☠︎☝︎ ☟︎✋︎��︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ☜︎✠︎✋︎��︎❄︎ ✋︎☠︎ ✌︎ ❄︎✋︎��︎☜︎��︎��✌︎��︎��︎☜︎��︎ ��︎⚐︎☼︎☹︎��︎ ☞︎⚐︎☼︎ ✌︎ ��︎☟︎⚐︎☼︎❄︎ ❄︎✋︎��︎☜︎��︎ Translator Alphys Alphys is a lizard-like creature and is dating Undyne. She is still her socially-awkward, anime-loving, super genius self, though she does warm up to the Reader relatively quickly. She is extremely interested in Sans' and the Reader's relationship. Undyne Undyne is a fish-like creature and is dating Alphys. She is still her kick-ass self. Story Book One= * Those Who Climb The Mountain... (Prologue) * Fallen Down * Your New Home * The Great Spaghetti Man * An Unending Cycle * The Human Snowman * A Tale of Resets * An Old Friend, A New Facade * Meeting The Royal Nerd * Souls and Spaghetti * Knives and Nooses * Bleeding Heart * Take Two * Grillby's (Part 1: Tipsy-Turvey) * Grillby's (Part 2: Uncertainties) * Duty Calls * Contests and Karaoke * Water-falling in Love With You (Part 1: Conflicting Emotions) * Water-falling in Love With You (Part 2: I Promise) * All's Well that Ends Well * Creation of a Nightmare (Part 1: Memories Best Left Forgotten * Creation of a Nightmare (Part 2: What Hurts the Most) * I Would Give You The Stars * Starlight, Starbright |-|Book Two= * The Yearning of a Soul * Hello From the Other Side * An Immemorial Reunion * True Lab, True Nostalgia * Darkness and Light * Interlude * A Lesson in History * The Last Half Chapter |-|Other Books= My Greatest Experiment Sans x Reader One-Shot Booklet (WTSM) When All Else Fails (A Zanatale Oneshot) Trivia There are many changes to the original AU, but Zana manages to perfectly blend them into the story, making it seem as if this AU is simply just another timeline. Book One * As the story is a Sans x Reader one, Sans and the Reader start dating. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) * Frisk is revealed to have a sister, the Reader, who cares very much for her younger sibling. * It is also revealed that Frisk's twelfth birthday is soon, and that she went to Mt. Ebott and disappeared, * The Reader decides that if Frisk doesn't return by noon of that day, she will go out to find her. * The Reader had jumped into the Underground after finding Frisk's discarded water bottles near the entrance. During her first few moments down, the Reader starts to be followed by a Froggit, who is helping point her in the right direction. * Frisk tells her sister that they have to go visit "Duncle" and "Spaghetti Man" - AKA, Sans and Papyrus. * The Reader meets Papyrus first, who picks her up thinking she is Frisk. * After the confusion is cleared up, Papyrus takes the Reader to meet Sans. * Sans is extremely depressed, due to the fact that Frisk resets the timeline whenever she dies, gets bored, or is confused on what the RESET button does. The only other person he tells about the timelines is the Reader, who comforts him. * When Sans and the Reader talk about timelines, Sans says that the current timeline that they are in is the only one where the Reader falls down into the Underground. * The Reader's soul is EMPATHY, which is colored sky blue. She is revealed to be able to access another's memories, an she does this to Chara, who is furious at it. * Gaster, who is referenced a few times in the first book, - though he is not identified until the second book - is trapped in the "Void", a dark and empty expanse, where Chara will also meet the Reader in dreams a few times. * The Reader dies from being attacked by Flowey while walking to Snowdin, and she is rescued by Sans, who teleports them back to his house, and rushes off to find Papyrus. * The Reader about to reset when she dies before she hears Sans telling her not to leave. She walks back to her body, where Papyrus is also there, desperately trying to heal her with his healing magic. A new option appears, CONTINUE, and the Reader presses it. * After the Reader presses CONTINUE, she is brought back to the morning of when she got attacked, having serious déjà vu. * Seeing as the day repeats itself after the Reader dies, she is very weary about walking to Snowdin, and when she is attacked, she is visited by Gaster, who helps her remember what happened. * Sans comes once again, earlier this time, and saves the Reader before the same thing can happen again. * While Sans talks to the Reader after he rescues her a second time, he drops hints at the fact she died, and she hugs him, telling him that she remembers and that she came back for him. * Grillby does some flirting with the Reader. * Grillby offers the Reader a piano job. * Frisk creates a card that says that a party is being held to welcome the Reader. Her true intentions are actually get the Reader and Sans to start dating. * When the Reader mentions it, Frisk rushes off to add that it is her birthday as well, encouraging others bring presents. * During the party, everyone there starts a karaoke contest, and Sans and the Reader are paired up, much to the discomfort of Sans. * After the contest, Frisk proposes another game, Hide-and-seek, in which Sans and the Reader are selected to be the seekers. * Not finding anyone, Sans takes the Reader to a lookout point and confesses his feelings. * Papyrus interrupts the moment, then he is tackled by Frisk and Alphys. * The Reader confronts her sister and the others, and Alphys explains that she didn't want her ship ruined, so they set up the game to get them together. * When everyone is about to leave, Mettaton offers the Reader a singing gig at his restaurant, where if she sings, she and Sans can eat there. * After the party, the Reader goes to sleep and finds herself in the void. * Two chapters are about the Reader using her soul to find out about Chara's past. * After about a month, Sans and the Reader decide to go to the restaurant, and Sans is heckled into giving the Reader his drain crystal as a sign he'll love her forever. * Sans gets a suit, the Reader gets a dress, and they go to the restaurant, with the Reader being extremely stressed as she's never sang in front of so many people. * The show starts, and the Reader tries to sing, but she ends up fainting. * Sans catches her, and they teleport back to Snowdin. * After they teleport away, Sans almost collapses, but the Reader manages to catch him. * They present each other with the drain crystal jewellery that was made for them, then they dance. * The Reader receives an ominous talk with The River Person in a dream. BOOK END Book Two * Uh, well . . . The first chapter is a tiny bit of a lemon . . . So, yea. * The Reader's soul is what enables her to tell what others are feeling, and after she is able to summon him, Gaster tells her that she has SOUL SYNCOPATION, which allows the Reader to view another person's memories. * The Reader is able to summon Gaster if she is presented with a shard of his soul. She can then summon the rest of the pieces, allowing him to become stable and speak in a language in which the Reader can understand him in. * The Reader and Gaster have a talk in Snowdin, where there is a lack of monsters within the area. Gaster explains that he did this, and when he disappears everyone will come back. * Sans falls asleep and he has a bad dream. While he is asleep though, he unintentionally attacks the Reader, and the both of them go to Alphys's lab. * After the Reader wakes up, where it is revealed that she has been asleep for two days, she goes off to find Sans, who had disappeared after she had woken up. * The Reader summons Gaster, and he explains that he is trying to continue his research on how she can break the Barrier on her own. The Reader asks if he can show her where Sans is, and he says he will, after he tells her about his newest research. * Gaster soon starts to expel, returning back to his corrupted state. He does tell the Reader where Sans is though. * The Reader is terrified at what Sans is thinking about. She can feel so much loathing and self-hatred inside of him, as well as a desperate thought. This thought is that he wants to kill himself. * Gaster, before he is expelled back to the void, manages to contact sans by splitting his image to talk to him. This interrupts Sans's thoughts, and talks to him a bit, before stating that he wants Sans to say hello to Papyrus for him, and how he hates the fact that he had to leave his sons - AKA, Sans and Papyrus. * After the Gaster and Sans exchange, Sans comes back to reality, immediately forgetting about the conversation. Moments later the Reader finds him, thanks to Gaster's clue. * The Reader is invited to the castle by Asgore, ad she takes Sans and Frisk with her. * Asgore and the Reader have a discussion on the Barrier and the souls the king has collected. * A few days after . . . the incident, Sans and the Reader are texting, and the Reader tells Sans she has a surprise for him. * Toriel and Frisk go out for Monster Kid's birthday party, and the Reader is left to practice a song that she's made for Sans - Megalovania. * The Reader summons Gaster and she plays the song for him, where he suggests that she plays slower, saying that maybe it will fit Sans more that way. DISCONTINUATION IS ANNOUNCED Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story